Mi deseo es
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Tras un año de la partida de Kagami a América, ¿cómo no desearía Aomine volver a verlo? Sin embargo, él no sabía que justamente había alguien que esperaba cumplir ese deseo. [AoKaga]


_1\. Éste one-shot pertenece al **#AmigoSecreto2017** , del grupo AominexKagami [Español]_

 _2\. Un regalo totalmente para mi Amigo Secreto, **RyuStark.**_

 _3\. Éste one-shot no es AU, sin embargo, he utilizado BASTANTE fantasía, basándome en algunas cosas de la mitología griega. Por ende, la aparición de OoC es probable, para mejor adaptación de los personajes en el contexto._

 _4\. Asimismo, habrá la aparición de un personaje de mi propia creación._

 _5\. Todos los personajes de Kuruko no Basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki_.

* * *

 ** _Versus_ realidad**

* * *

Una delicada silueta, pero bastante refinada, de aspecto andrógino, se lamentaba dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras que yacía sentada sobre una fuente en alguno de los muchos parques de Tokyo, Japón.

A pesar de la divinidad de esa forma, ningún ser humano era capaz de sentirla, mucho menos mirarla. Nadie tenía la capacidad para eso, porque con ser simples seres humanos, ya se limitaban bastantes en los aspectos mágicos que siempre habían existido.

— ¡Sino consigues cumplir cien deseos para el veinticinco de diciembre, estarás despedida, _Foster_! —recordó.

La dueña del nombre, esa invisible criatura para los mundanos, pataleó sin incorporarse. Debido a que media probablemente un metro, sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo. Llevó ambas manos traslúcidas y se sujetó los cabellos con desesperación al haber recordado la advertencia de su superior.

Un Hada, empleada del _Cuerpo de Eros_ , que tenía como objetivo, cumplir y cumplir deseos, pues esa era la labor de la empresa mágica creada desde hace miles de años; con los deseos, la creencia de las personas, era lo que continuaba alimentando a los seres mágicos como ellas, y al Dios encargado.

Cualquiera pensaría que, por tratarse de una trabajadora de Eros*, sus deseos debían ser específicamente del día de San Valentín, mes del amor, donde todo ese anhelo cursi y romántico inundaba a las trabajadoras del Cuerpo de Eros.

Pero no.

Los deseos de los humanos, si bien tenían fechas exactas donde aumentaban, nunca desaparecían, siempre estaban presentes. Y, así como San Valentín era una fecha muy saturada, también lo era en Navidad, ¡y ni se diga de Año Nuevo!

Todos acudían a los templos, rituales improvisados —como ver una estrella fugaz, soplar velas en un cumpleaños, etc—, e incluso, el visitar una fuente de los deseos; que realmente se trataban de simples fuentes en medio de los parques, donde las personas tiraban una moneda y pedían lo que anhelaban. Infantil, quizá, pero a muchos les ayudaba a conservar esperanzas.

Para mala suerte de Foster, un hada de un coqueto cabello color caoba, que caía en risos sobre sus hombros y cubría ambos senos, de por si tapados con su vestimenta. Sus alas, lejos de ser como la de las hadas del bosque, o naturaleza, eran de plumas coloridas, como las de un quetzal que emprende el vuelo; sin ser ostentosas y traslúcidas.

Su atuendo era similar a una túnica roja, solo que no le cubría hasta el cuello, sino hasta los hombros; en el derecho tenía una manga holgada que se extendía hasta el codo, mientras que en el izquierdo solo tenía un tirante grueso. Misma vestimenta, le cubría debajo de las rodillas, suelta para que el viento entrara libre. Una delgada corona de girasoles —pequeños— adornaba su sedosa cabellera. Y estaba completamente descalza.

— ¡Mooh! ¡Vamos, humanos, ¿por qué no se acercan a ésta fuente?! —resopló con un mohín decaído. Miró de reojo el agua transparente, donde solo veintitantas monedas estaban ahí.

En las últimas dos décadas, los deseos habían disminuido con el avance de la ciencia, y eso era un completo peligro. Las hadas trabajadoras en el Cuerpo de Eros eran presionadas y sancionadas cuando no cumplían su cuota de deseos. Resultaba más complicado, pues cada hada estaba designada a áreas especiales.

Por ejemplo, había un hada por los templos, hadas de los deseos imprevistos, de los deseos de cumpleaños, etc. Todas ellas, también eran subdivididas por región.

Foster era un hada de las fuentes, que continuamente fallaba en la cuota de los anhelos, no porque no fuera capaz, sino precisamente por la escases. ¿Acaso las personas ya habían perdido la fe? ¿Es que acaso creían que si sus deseos se cumplían era por pura coincidencia y no porque lo pidieron en los lugares mágicos? ¡De verdad que eran unos tontos!

Y Foster no entendía como _Eros_ no perdía la calma ni la esperanza en los humanos, o eso aparentaba todavía, porque con él, bueno, uno nunca sabia.

La región custodiada por el hada castaña, llevaba alrededor de noventa y nueve deseos; juntarlos le había llevado meses, ¡meses enteros! La ventaja de todo, es que el tiempo del Cuerpo de Eros y el humano, no era el mismo, sino, desde hace mucho le hubieran dado cuello, pero su límite llegó finalmente para éste año de los mortales.

Y llevaba sentada alrededor de dos semanas en esa misma fuente, implorándole a cualquier deidad, que trajera a algún humano para que le pidiera algo, para que deseara lo que más quería, aunque sea por un simple juego, ¡ella movería los hilos y lo cumpliría!

 _Tal vez debería rendirme, no tiene caso, ¡estoy perdida!_ , dramatizó el hada dentro de su mente. Se hizo un ovillo, acostándose en el ancho de la fuente, echo de cemento, pues era bastante delgada.

—Mi trabajo en el Cuerpo de Eros ha acabado —lloriqueó, indiferente al frío invernal de Japón—, y mi vida como hada digna, ¡ah!

Sí, ya daba por hecho que estaba perdida.

… … …

O tal vez no.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda se te ocurre traerme aquí, Satsuki?! —gruñó una masculina voz, interrumpiendo el aura negativa de Foster.

—Vamos, Dai-chan, ¡no tiene nada de malo! —insistió una dulce y amable chica de cabello rosado, sonriéndole a su amigo— Dicen que sí en verdad _deseas_ algo, a la vida no le queda de otra más que cumplirlo.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué clase de mocoso iluso me tomas? —volvió a gruñir, tosco, terco— Un ridículo deseo no hará que _él_ regrese.

— ¡Dai-chan, mooh…! Ten un poco de espíritu.

—No soy tan egoísta para desearlo de regreso y que él abandone su sueño en América.

Momoi se cruzó de brazos, indignada y mirando fijamente al de tez cobriza.

—Nunca dije que ibas a pedir que Kagamin estuviera de regreso, simplemente basta con un "volverse a ver" —hizo un puchero.

Aomine se rio burlonamente.

—Por favor, Satsuki, no me tomes por un protagonista de manga _shojo_.

 _¡No importa, pídelo! ¡Deséalo, no importa que sea, deséalo!_ , pensó Foster con una inmensa ilusión y esperanza.

—No, Satsuki —finalizó Daiki, dándose la vuelta y acabando con la única esperanza de vida de la pobre hada en problemas.

* * *

 _Nix_ * creó la noche, lejos de lo que muchos pensaban, para dar a luz a sus preciados hijos, pues ella no tenía ninguna intención de volver a juntarse con _Érebo_ *para ser madre otra vez, así, sus hijos no cargarían con la maldición de una oscuridad en su interior, siendo capaces de brillar en su propia creación.

Las estrellas.

Mismas, pese al invierno, alumbraban con más intensidad de la normal, ahí, en el firmamento, quizá como un apoyo a la trabajadora del hermano mayor de éstas.

—Soy un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota —resopló Aomine, viendo con el ceño fruncido esa ridícula fuente de los deseos.

Foster casi pega un grito cuando esa ronca voz interrumpió su triste sueño, pero se quedó quieta y en silencio —no es que como si el humano fuese a oírla—, esperando, escuchando lo que sea que fuese a ser ese japonés de tez cobriza.

—Haciéndole caso a las tonterías que dice Satsuki… Como si de verdad estas mierdas funcionaran —pero ha como estaban las cosas, Aomine sabía que tener más esperanza, nunca estaba de más, aunque no le gustaba que para eso, tuvieses que "depender" de un jodido mito.

Bien decían que el corazón de un hombre enamorado hacía locuras.

El de cabello azul lanzó la moneda de cinco yenes, mirándola en su proceso de caída, mientras pensó —porque ni loco lo diría en voz alta—, _quiero volver a verte, Kagami. No importa cuándo, ni cómo, solo quiero volver a verte_.

—Tsk, mierda… —sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Aomine se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Foster sonrió. Eso era más que suficiente.

Los Ángeles, esa usual ciudad calurosa, que no importaban los días, nunca perdía a su brillante sol de entre los cielos. Sin embargo, todo cambiaba cuando el invierno llegaba, o al menos, así empezó a ser desde la segunda década del siglo veintiuno, fuera o no por todo lo que el mundo de la naturaleza estaba sufriendo.

El clima era lo de menos, a Foster eso no le importaba; debido a su raza, no sentía las temperaturas de la manera en que un ser humano lo haría, porque su cuerpo se mantenía neutral a donde fuera.

Una de las reglas que debían seguir todas las trabajadoras del Cuerpo de Eros, era no abandonar su territorio de trabajo, pero, vamos, no debía ser tan malo, cuando solo mandabas a tu espíritu y dejabas tu cuerpo descansar en la base del trabajo. O esa era la excusa que Foster tenía.

No había obtenido mucha información de Aomine antes de que se fuera de la fuente y solo tenía un día para cumplir ese último deseo que le faltaba para entregar su cuota completa, así que tenía que arriesgarse sino quería perder su trabajo.

Por eso, estaba al otro lado del mundo, buscando de cabeza en cabeza, la imagen de algún recuerdo esporádico donde Kagami estuviese. Solo así, llegaría hasta él. Era bueno que al viajar espiritualmente fuese capaz de moverse mucho más rápido, y eso que era un ser mágico.

Serían alrededor de la una de la madrugada, cuando Foster, ya cansada, pero sin perder su enorme motivación, dio con ese muchacho de tez bronceada y cabellera cual fuego. Estaba dentro de un departamento, que asimismo yacía dentro de un enorme edificio. Mismo, era de cierta rubia que se coló en los recuerdos que revisó.

Y ahí estaba, dormido como un bebé sobre un sofá, sin ningún tipo de orden, Kagami Taiga, solo con un pantalón delgado de algodón y una camiseta blanca. A su lado, o mejor dicho, en el suelo, estaba tirada esa guapa mujer rubia, durmiendo, y amontonados en un rincón, otro grupo de jóvenes que Foster no conocía.

—Al fin, pequeñín —Foster movió sus manos y después paseó a lo largo de toda la silueta del pelirrojo, sin dejar de sonreír, sin perder tampoco la concentración—, es momento de envolverte como regalo de _Santa._

Y, pese a que el departamento estaba oscuro, las luces eléctricas parpadearon enloquecidas, mientras surgía un aire desde el centro, que solo envolvió a Kagami, y, como un estornudo silencioso, que solo dejó diminutas lucecillas cual luciérnagas, desapareció.

* * *

Sus sienes golpeteaban con punzante fuerza dentro de su cabeza, como si fuesen dos martillos clavando en una pared, siendo ésta una alarma nada predispuesta para su despertar, porque, ¿quién necesita una jodida alarma estando de vacaciones? ¡Más aún en pleno veinticinco! Definitivamente su cuerpo estaba mal.

Si no se hubiese atrevido a beber alcohol por primera vez, gracias a la idea de Alex, no estaría pasando semejante cruda.

Empero, al Kagami abrir los ojos, no se encontró con la sala del departamento de la rubia, donde recordaba se había quedado él, así como otros compañeros de su entrenadora. ¿Lo habían llevado a su casa?

— ¿Dónde estoy? —masculló para sí mismo, sujetándose la cabeza, sentándose.

Entornó más la mirada. Divisó un árbol de navidad, una alfombra afelpada, dos sillones del gusto que tendría su padre —anticuado, malo—, la puerta de entrada, donde había algunos pares de zapatos. Era un estilo oriental, para nada parecido al estilo con que se vivía en América.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!

Y en ese momento, el sonido del cristal al quebrarse, resonó contra el suelo de ese departamento, siendo un golpe de realidad, que no solo cierto pelirrojo necesitaba.

—Joder… ¡¿KAGAMI?! —era imposible no saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

Los ojos del susodicho se abrieron desmesuradamente, con el impacto de la sorpresa abofeteándolo, pero dejándolo inmóvil, en shock. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?! ¡¿Seguía ebrio?! ¡¿O acaso lo habían drogado?! ¡¿Qué le habían metido a cerebro para tener semejante alucinación en éste momento?! ¡Porqué ese que tenía enfrente definitivamente no era _Aomine_! ¡Porque estaba en América, no en Japón!

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTÁ?!

Si la expresión de Kagami era un poema, la del chico de tez cobriza, lo era mucho más. ¡¿Es que seguía soñando?! ¡¿Qué clase de jodida broma era ésta?! ¡Porque definitivamente ese que estaba, en medio de su pequeña sala en su departamento, no era _Kagami_! ¡Y se negaba a creer rotundamente que ésta rareza e inexplicable situación se debía a ese ridículo deseo que pidió frente a una fuente hace varios días! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba al mundo?!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo qué que mierda, imbécil?! ¡Mierda tú, Bakagami! —fuera un sueño o no, Daiki respondió por mero impulso, porque Kagami siendo o no _real_ , no iba a dejar que le insultara.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Ahomine! —igualmente él respondió por mero instinto— ¡¿No ves que ni siquiera entiendo qué está…?! —de pronto se quedó en silencio; miró alrededor otra vez, retrocediendo sin haberse levantado, hasta que fijó sus ojos, de una manera que incomodaría a cualquiera, en el de ojos zafiro— ¿De verdad eres… tú?

Esa sensación no podía ser causada por un sueño. Ni siquiera su mente era capaz de crear al cien por ciento _eso_ que Daiki causaba en él cuando le veía, cuando le hablaba, cuando le decía esos tontos apodos. Cuando lo sentía cerca, a su lado, en el mismo espacio. _Eso_ que lo hacía arder.

Esa sensación abrasadora, de aliento, no podía ser por su simple mente, eso ya había quedado comprobado para Kagami. ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con estar frente a Aomine, siquiera para mirarlo? ¿Cuántas veces no llegó a imaginarse tocándole, abrazándole? ¡Hasta lo imaginó en situaciones donde el pudor no existía! Y, definitivamente, su imaginación no le hacía justicia a ese arrogante moreno.

De alguna manera, aun estando impresionado hasta la médula, Daiki lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo al reconocer la nueva faceta que el pelirrojo mostraba en su rostro.

—Claro que sí, imbécil, nadie en éste planeta igualaría mi genialidad.

—Idiota… —Kagami frunció el ceño, indeciso en incorporarse. Seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Suspiró, si se quedaba ahí, no averiguaría si en verdad soñaba o no.

Aomine lo veía intensamente, que podría ser tachado de acosador, pero era inevitable que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Y tú de verdad eres… Kagami? —susurró.

Los rubíes de este correspondieron a la mirada, se guardó las vacilaciones y avanzó, mientras que Daiki continuaba inmóvil, pero atento a cualquier acción por si esto terminaba siendo una trampa.

Entonces, el pelirrojo le sujetó ambas mejillas y se las jaló.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —la tensión que aún quedaba en Aomine, se esfumó con ese acto. Sintió como Taiga ahora le palpaba el rostro y después el cuello, asegurándose de que no fuese alguna mascara o maquillaje— ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Bakagami?! ¡Ya te dije que soy!

Y lo empujó, solo un poco, sujetándole de ambos hombros.

—Entonces, verdad eres… —otra vez, la expresión de Taiga era un poema entre versos de sorpresa— No eres falso, no hay máscaras ni nada… Y… —posicionó sus manos en las mejillas ajenas, nuevamente, y les dio una palmada.

Aomine frunció el ceño por ese golpecito. Suspiró y, aun si esto resultaba no ser la realidad, se arriesgó. Deslizó sus manos hasta los glúteos contrarios, los apretó, logrando que el cuerpo de Taiga chocara ahora con el suyo; aprovechó la cercanía y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

—Ya te dije que soy yo, imbécil.

Y asimismo comprobó que ese que tenía enfrente, sí era Kagami. Nada ni nadie, era capaz de originar ese sentimiento tan intenso, tan inmenso, que tocar, que sentir a Kagami le generaba. Ese que era como la colisión de dos mundos, e incluso más. Ese que arrasaba con todo, hasta con sus dudas, al grado que en éste momento ya no le importaba si era una fantasía, para él, era su realidad.

Rápidamente, los pómulos del pelirrojo se tiñeron de un tenue rubor y con un fuerte empujón, se alejó del otro. Otro punto más para la realidad cuando sintió ese conocido, cálido y bien formado pecho.

— ¡Joder, no hagas eso, idiota fanfarrón! —su cuerpo se estremeció de golpe, con ese hormigueo que las leguas de fuego que eran las manos de Daiki, provocó en su cuerpo al ser tocado así. Su corazón se convirtió en un colibrí, con esos fuertes aleteos, queriendo hacer explotar su pecho.

Ya estaba más que claro, no era ningún sueño. No era ninguna broma, no era ninguna alucinación; no sabían por qué, ni cómo, pero ahora, tanto Aomine como Kagami, estaban frente a frente, en Japón, viéndose, finalmente. Con ese deseo que siempre quisieron cumplir y que ninguno sacó de su mente nunca, desde que el pelirrojo partió de Japón.

—Ha casi un año de no vernos, ¿y es así cómo recibes a tu _novio_? Qué mala novia eres, Kagami —y esa sonrisa burlona, como si fuera la medialuna entre la noche, apareció en el rostro de Aomine.

Ah, como extrañó tanto verla.

—Vete al carajo, Ahomine, ¡yo no soy la novia! —no importó la ligera vergüenza que sentía aún, y poco a poco, al sorpresa se disipó hasta el grado en que Kagami le devolvió una sonrisa orgullosa al otro— Al contrario, ese es el recibimiento que mereces.

Los zafiros de Daiki se iluminaron.

— ¡Já! ¿Me vas a negar que no te estas muriendo por besarme? —su diestra fue a sujetarle el mentón, logrando que sus narices se rozaran por la cercanía.

—No tanto como pareces estarlo tú —le retó. Obviamente, Kagami mentía, porque sí, todo éste tiempo, desde que partió, su gran anhelo era volver a besarlo.

—Eres un mal mentiroso, Bakagami.

Sin darle oportunidad de rezongar, Aomine lo besó.

Ese dúo de labios se entrelazó, en una danza de una sinfonía apasionante, que no dejaba a un lado, la ternura y devoción del amor que ambos se tenían. Y, Kagami abrazó con tanta añoranza el cuerpo del moreno, recibiendo el mismo gesto por éste, terminando acorralado contra la pared, pero qué más daba en éste momento.

El estómago de los dos chicos dio un vuelvo tremendo, como quién cae al vacío, provocando una adrenalina máxima en su sistema. Solo que, Aomine y Kagami, lejos de caer, ascendían.

Ascendían a ese cielo que se creaba, lejos de todo el mundo, con tan solo juntar sus alientos.

Qué importaba si era una fantasía, qué importaba que fuera surreal, qué importaba si esa ridícula fuente de los deseos tenía que ver o simplemente éste hecho no tenía explicación. Ya no importaba, porque si bien, aunque los dos jugadores de basquetbol se olvidaban de la realidad, ciertamente, el mundo adquiría verdadero sentido, verdadera _realidad_ cuando estaban juntos.

Ambos, su amor, era un golpe de vida.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que estaban celebrando, claro que no. Desde una esquina, flotando en el aire, sin tener el temor de ser vista, por obvias razones, esa traslúcida hada sonreía con emoción. Y, sostenía finalmente su premio por haber cumplido su cuota de trabajo, una delgada vara de madera mágica.

Y, secretamente, Foster no recibió un único regalo, pues al contemplar la ferviente emoción que esos dos hombres desataban con solo besarse, que a su vez se le contagiaban como si fuera una fanática, surgió en ella, un nuevo pasatiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Yaaaay! ¡Foster, el hada, se volvió fujoshi! (?)

Bueno, éste fue el resultado de ver, por fin, Last Game y añorar como loca un encuentro entre Aomine y Kagami, luego de que éste último decidiera irse a América T^T. Como lloré cuando esa escena pasó, plz.

Eeeen fin. Quería hacer un encuentro no típico y, dado que ando metida ahorita con eso de la mitología griega, ¡BUM! ¡Idea salvaje aparece, alv! Y eso fue lo que salió x'DDDDDD.

Pero sobre aviso no hay engaño, eh. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo! ¡Y sobre todo a ti, RyuStark! Querías que te sorprendieran (eso me dijeron, lol), así que espero haberlo logrado, asdljsalas x'DDDD.

¡No duden en decirme qué les pareció! ¿Demasiado fantasioso? ¿Querían más escenas? Ya saben que su opinión siempre es importante e interesante para mí :3

Por cierto, dejé el final así, en un encuentro cursi, porque si narraba más de su suceso, cabe decir que volveríamos a ver la marcha de Kagami y nop, no quería dejarles el desazón del adiós(?).

Well, creo que eso es todo… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

 **Notas extra:**

 ***** _ **Eros**_ : en la mitología griega, el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad. También conocido como _Cupido_ , en la mitología romana.

 ***** _ **Nix**_ : En la mitología griega, Noche o Diosa de la noche.

 ***** _ **Érebo**_ : En la mitología griega, Oscuridad o Dios de la oscuridad.

 *** _En una de las tres concepciones de Eros_** , se dice que Nix lo concibió con Érebo.


End file.
